Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:The Gathering Place/Nominations
Welcome to The Gathering Place Nominations page! Here, you may post your nominations for the match you would like to see in our next Gathering Place battle! Please read the rules before nominating. Rules Nominations close when the next battle starts, then new nominations are held for the next week. Voting is taken the same as Featured Articles; simply sign your name under the nominant you like the best. Be creative with the nominations! *One on one battles only. *Six suggestions will be taken per week. *Unregistered contributors cannot nominate or vote. *Contenders cannot be nominated if they are fighting in the current or previous round. *A category will be ineligible for two weeks. *No talk templates on this page - please sign your post using "~~~~". If your vote/nomination is not signed, it will be removed. *You can only suggest one fight per week. *You may only nominate/vote for a fight once. *Battles must be limited to the Kingdom hearts fanon sphere; Sora is not eligible. *Battles must remain in-category (see category breakdown) *It is recommended that the articles in question have images. If one article has an image, but the other does not, the nomination is not eligible; The articles must both have images, or must neither have images. Categories #Characters - From main characters like Xiggie to antagonists like Ulmia Dark. #Stories - All stories are eligible, for example, Kingdom Hearts Legacy or Kingdom Hearts: Awakening. #Weapons - All weapons or items/forms used in combat, for example, Permafrost or World Inversed. #Enemies - Any kind of Heartless, Nobody, etc. #Worlds - Obviously, any world featured on the wiki. Areas, such as those used in Avastar: Kingdom Hearts, fall under this category. #Misc - Anything that isn't covered by these categories. Nominations for Week Ten Ineligible Categories: Weapons, Characters Nominations close on January 22, 2011 'Unborn Core vs. Raven City' *I just want to see how my worlds stack up against other fanon worlds. Nobody Sovereign 04:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) #While neither article is very fleshed out, that is easily remedied. And if we're going to sit here arguing about if it's eligible or not, we'll never get to next week. -- 20:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) #I agree. Let's proceed, shall we? maggosh 02:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Comments Er, what is the rationale here? Neither page is too fleshed out, neither has a picture to use for the GP, nor do I believe it's a good idea to pit a fan-created world against one based off a movie... - 06:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Too bad characters are ineligible, I had an idea... maggosh 15:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I changed it. Went and found another original world. I might even go write in some of the story for mine. Nobody Sovereign 16:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :There's still the issue with the images, NS... maggosh 17:25, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :No there isn't; the rules clearly state that if one has no image, then the other can't have one. I can't make an image for Unborn Core (at least, not yet), so... Nobody Sovereign 23:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) @LA: So you'll just take any old nomination if we have nothing? Man, if it comes to this, I'll just find something else. You don't need to settle, man. :/ - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 04:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I have looked at both articles and found enough information on both to decide which one of them I want to vote for. If I'm capable of doing that, I'm more than sure that you can, too. -- 06:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Kaxrm vs. Arret *Just want to see if my character or my cousin's character is better. Laurxafinal 13:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Disqualified. Characters are ineligible this round. maggosh 15:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC)